


Covert

by Sanderuhh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Malec AU, Secret Relationship, Smug Magnus, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Alec Lightwood, alec is married to lydia, alot of explicit smut, lydia is nice and understanding, magnus hates secrets, smug alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderuhh/pseuds/Sanderuhh
Summary: Magnus Bane sleeps with a stranger and receives a shocking confession afterwards. The lust and attraction towards the stranger clouds all the hesitation he's feeling. How will he handle the tough situation?





	1. Stranger Sex

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Malec fic on here. Here's to hoping it's a successful one. Feedback is very much appreciated!  
> Not sure how many chapters long it will be so stay tuned.

Despite what people might think of him because of his look and attitude, Magnus Bane has never done this before. He’s never had sex with a complete stranger. Picking up guys in hotel bars was not his thing. He was in town for one of the best art gallery openings in the city of New York and was staying at the Park Central hotel. Before heading out, he had stopped by the hotel bar to grab a drink. That was when his eyes landed on the most beautiful man. He was tall, with dark hair, and a unique tattoo plastered on his neck. The stranger was wearing a rather expensive looking suit and it gave off a certain elegance. The tall handsome man looked perfect from afar. Their eyes locked and something happened. Magnus couldn’t quite explain it because he’s never felt this before. He guessed it was a mixture of attraction, lust, and curiosity. Magnus knew the mystery man felt the same. He had to. It was too strong of a feeling to only be one-sided.

It may have been unfamiliar territory but he knew what he had to do. He had to approach this man. 

His name was Alexander Lightwood; but preferred just being called Alec. He was even more attractive up close. He guessed Alec felt the same way about him because they didn’t waste much time talking.

Magnus could barely slide his key card into the slot. He had Alec all over him, kissing him with his hands traveling all over his body. Once Magnus managed to open the door, they stepped inside. Magnus slammed the door shut and felt Alec push him towards the bed. They managed to slip off the majority of their clothes. It surprised Magnus when he saw there were many more tattoos hidden under the expensive suit. He looked hot. Magnus was left in a pair of tight briefs. Alec was shirtless but still had his slacks on when Magnus grabbed him by the neck and pulled him onto the bed. 

Magnus landed on top of him as they continued to kiss hungirly and passionately. Magnus managed to discard of the rest of Alec’s clothes and his own. They were both painfully hard and were desperate for that wonderful sensation of being connected with someone on such an intimate level.

Magnus traveled down Alec’s body, peppering kisses until he landed at the desired destination. A loud moan escaped Alec’s mouth when the slightly shorter man took his cock in his mouth. “Fuck…” Alec panted out. He arched his back as Magnus bobbed his head up and down his cock, taking all of him in. “You’re too good at this.” he moaned.

Magnus sucked on the head and stroked him a couple more times before pulling completely off of him. “I know.” he smirked. 

“So smug.” Alec commented and beckoned Magnus closer. When he did, Alec grabbed him by the hips and pulled him further up. Magnus knew what Alec wanted and straddled his torso. He threw his head back as he felt Alec’s lips tease his cock before wrapping them around the head. He bobbed his head as much he could but the position Alec was in was making it difficult. Lucky for Alec, Magnus was losing patience. 

Alec groaned when Magnus pulled away, causing his cock to fall out of his mouth. “I need you in me, now.” Magnus announced and slid back down to straddle Alec’s hips. He reached behind him and guided Alec’s slick cock to his entrance. Slowly, Magnus sank down on Alec’s cock, causing both of them to moaning in satisfaction. “You feel so good.” Magnus said as he slowly moved up and down. “You’re so...big.” he looked down at the man below him.

Alec smirked as he held onto Magnus’ hips tightly. “I know.” It was only right that he returned back the smug response. Magnus gave him a look that made him completely lose it. “You look sexy...riding my cock.” Before the man above him could respond, Alec sat up and flipped them over so he was now on top. They kissed roughly as Alec thrusted in and out of Magnus’ tight entrance. 

“Oh my god” Magnus moaned against Alec’s lips. “Feels so good.” No man had ever made him feel so full like this. He caressed Alec’s upper body as much he could, while Alec still moved in and out. Magnus couldn’t help it and began to stroke his cock. He needed the release and could already feel it building. “I’m close,” he announced with shaky breath.

Magnus looked so hot. His eyes were squinted and Alec knew he was making Magnus feel good. He had long spiky black hair that was a mess against the pillow at this point. The eyeshadow and eyeliner on his face was ruined too. Alec loved that he was responsible for this guy looking like a sexual mess. “Me too.” Alec sped his thrusts and buried his face in Magnus’ neck. They both groaned as their orgasm came. Alec’s movements slowed down little by little until he finally came to a stop and slowly pulled out, making Magnus groan. He fell on the bed, right next to Magnus. They were panting hard, trying to calm the sensational slowly coursing through their bodies.

“Wow.” Magnus said in amazement.

“Wow, indeed.” They laid there in comfortable silence until Alec spoke up. “I have to confess something.” Magnus turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Alec stared up at the ceiling as he spoke. “I’m married.” he sighed.

Magnus’ eyes widened. “What?!” He shrieked. “Oh my god. I slept with a married man!” he sat up and pulled the bed sheets up to his hips. He reached for Alec’s left hand. No ring. “You took off your ring.” Magnus shook his head. “You’re horrible. I’M horrible! I can’t believe-” he was silenced when sat up and Alec placed a finger on his lips. 

“We’ve only been married for a couple hours. It’s no big deal.”

Magnus’ eyes widened in further horror. “WHAT?!”

“The reception is actually taking place right now...downstairs in the open hall area.”

“You’re an asshole.” Magnus said in disgust. He couldn’t believe what he had done. Sure, he didn’t know the guy was married but still. He felt horrible. 

Alec chuckled and collapsed back on the bed. “Don’t sweat it. I don’t even love her, obviously. She doesn’t love me either. Getting married was more of a business decision than a personal one.”

“Why tell me then? We’re never gonna see each other after this and I could have walked away without knowing that little detail you just told me. Now I’m gonna feel bad forever, regardless of the circumstances of your marriage, which by the way, I think is also wrong!” Magnus exclaimed. He was so upset and rightfully so.

“I chose to tell you because I wanna see you again after this. You make me feel good, and I’m not just talking about the sex part. I want to get to know you and vice versa. I know you want that too. I know you feel what I feel.” Alec reached for Magnus’ hand and pulled the smaller man partially on top of him. He cupped his face and kissed him softly and sensually, tongue teasing and all. 

Magnus broke the kiss, feeling so conflicted. He wanted to get to know this guy too but...not this way. “What makes you think I’d be okay with this? I’m assuming you’re in the closet?” 

Alec sighed. “My family knows but they choose to just ignore it; and so do I, for the sake of the family business. My parents, along with Lydia’s parents co-own a successful company. They’re not getting any younger and eventually they have to hand over the business to us, and they thought us getting married would sustain the stability of the companies success.” Alec tried to explain as best he could so Magnus could understand.

“I hate keeping secrets. It may be an arranged marriage but...I would still feel bad about it. Not to mention, I don’t agree with using marriage for business. Marriage is such a precious thing. You’re supposed to marry someone you love and want to spend the rest of your life with. What you are doing is wrong. I just can’t.” Magnus shook his head.

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus, preventing him from pulling away like he wanted to. Their faces were still close. “Magnus please.” he whispered.

Alec was living a lie and he looked to have no problem with it. Magnus found that extremely sad. He had never been ashamed of who he was and didn’t want to be a part of this lie. He didn’t want to go backwards in life. He met this man an hour ago. An hour ago and he already a hold on him. Magnus should have kicked Alec out by now. He should have kicked the guy out as soon as he said he was married but...no. He couldn’t. Magnus was so confused, he didn’t even want to think about the unfortunate situation he is now in because he’s so attracted to this man on so many levels. So, he chooses to do the only thing he does knows he wants to do.

He kissed Alec again and allowed the man to do once again what he’s never allowed any other man to do. Take him bare.


	2. This isn't me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I changed an additional tag. I had added "Lydia was mean" but my view on this story changed so i removed it and replaced it with "Lydia is nice and understanding" !!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

Magnus never thought he would be this person. He never imagined himself sleeping with a married man. Despite the circumstances, Magnus felt incredibly guilty. On top of the guilt, he hated being involved with someone that was still in the closet. He understood how hard it must be for Alec so he never mentioned that specific matter to Alec. There was a time Magnus was also scared to come out and it was not easy to eventually be comfortable with who you are.

Before their first night together ended, they exchanged numbers and Alec promised they would see each other again. His promised was kept and they did end up seeing each other. Over the next six months, Magnus flew to New York to meet up with Alec multiple times. It was a different hotel every time. Magnus was struggling with this routine they seemed to have going but Alec showed no signs of any hesitation. They talked a lot and they had lots of sex. It was good sex. The best person Magnus has ever shared a bed with. They just seemed to fit very well together.

Hoping that it would make things easier, Magnus ended up moving to New York. That decision wasn’t solely because of his “thing” with Alec. His art was partially the reason for the move as well. Alec was pleased with the move because of course, it would be easier to meet up rather than secretly booking hotel rooms all the time. Plus, they could see each other more frequently which was something they both wanted; even though Magnus was still hesitant about the whole thing.

There was just something about Alec. He loved being with him. He enjoyed the man’s company and despite all the hiding, Magnus felt like he could truly be himself around Alec. 

However, no matter how great of a time Magnus was having, the guilt was becoming too much and he needed to talk to Alec about it. He wasn’t sure what would come out of it though. What could Alec do to stop Magnus from feeling guilty? Asking him to leave the “wife” was something Magnus could not ask for. Like Alec said, it was a business decision and Magnus did not want to ask Alec to change his whole life for him. He just couldn’t ask for that. Speaking of Alec, they had agreed to meet up and he was ten minutes late. 

Magnus sighed as he took a sip of his glass of wine. He placed it on the coffee table and leaned back comfortably on the couch, with low music playing in the background. A few moments later, there was that knock that quickly became familiar to Magnus. He stood up and walked gracefully up to the front door. A kiss was quickly placed on his lips once he allowed Alec inside his loft.

“Sorry I’m late. Family stuff.” Alec said as he took his jacket off and placed it over the arm of the couch.

It’s alright.” Magnus commented as he poured some wine in a clean glass and handed it to Alec who was now seated on the couch. He didn’t dare to ask Alec about family stuff, ever. In fact, he pleaded with Alec to not share details about his family, especially about his marriage with Lydia. It would be too much and he would not be able to handle it. He was hanging on by a thread enough as it is. “How about we watch a movie tonight? Your choice.” Magnus took a seat next to Alec.

“I’d rather sit here and stare at your beautiful face all night.” Alec’s comment made Magnus blush furiously. 

In the past six months, they had gotten to know each other, just like they wanted to. Magnus learned that Alec was into archery. Some would think that was completely random but Magnus found it interesting and unique. The taller man also loved to read books, something he had in common with the other man. Alec had learned about Magnus’ love for not only art but also fashion design. It didn’t surprise Alec that Magnus put together most of his wardrobe. Everything the man wore would turn other people’s heads. The shorter man was definitely different and that is what Alec liked so much about him. Questions came up about Magnus’ parents but Alec could clearly see that it was a sensitive subject so he assured Magnus that he didn’t have tell anything unless he was ready and wanting to. Magnus was thankful for that.

“Come here.” Alec beckoned as he placed his glass of wine on the coffee table. As soon as Magnus moved to straddle his lap, Alec wrapped his arms around him. “I finished that book you suggested. I enjoyed it.” he placed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek, causing him to blush even more.

“I knew you would.” Magnus smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec’s. For once, they actually managed to contain themselves and watched a movie like they had planned.

Before the movie ended, Alec fell asleep though. Magnus watched him for a few moments, a smile on his face. He looked so peaceful. He needed to talk to Alec but now wasn’t the right time. He did need to wake him up though. It was getting pretty late and they both knew he couldn’t stay the night. The conversation would have to wait until next time.

\--

It was late at night when Alec finally made his way back to the Lightwood mansion. His family has been living there since Alec was a little boy but somehow, the size of the place still overwhelmed him a bit. He shook his head as he quietly entered the mansion. It sounded like everyone was asleep, which he was thankful for because he knew the questions would be flying. From his parents at least.

As soon as you entered the place, there were two tall staircases that met at the top, a hall on both sides that contained all the bedrooms. The staircase on the left had the dining room next to it, and one on the right, that had the living room next to it.

 

“Where have you been?” A shadow revealed itself coming from the dark living room. It was his younger sister. 

“Izzy! You scared me.” Alec breathed out as he placed a hand on his chest. 

“Sorry big brother. It wasn’t my intention.”

The siblings walked up the stairs, heading from their rooms. “So? Where were you?”

Alec hesitated. “With Magnus.” he whispered. Izzy gave him a look.

Alec was extremely close with his siblings Jace, Izzy, and Max. Alec couldn’t keep Magnus a secret from everyone. He knew he could trust Jace and Izzy so he told them about meeting Magnus and seeing him often. Izzy was so disappointed and it broke her heart that her brother had to live this double life. She was not happy about the arranged marriage but there was nothing she could do. When Alec made up his mind about something...forget it.

“Alec…”

“Izzy please, don’t start. Can we talk tomorrow? It’s late and I’m tired.”

Izzy agreed and they went their separate ways once they reached the top of the stairs. Alec headed for his bedroom, that he of course shared with Lydia. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He found Lydia sitting at the foot of the bed, she head hung low. He was surprised that she was still awake. “Hey...you okay?” he asked concerned. 

Alec may not be in love with Lydia but he did consider her a friend. Despite their situation, they cared for each other on a friendship level.

“I have something to tell you.” Lydia looked up. She was really upset.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* Could it possibly be Alec's?


	3. Oh Baby

Alec shook his head in confusion. “That’s not possible. We never…”

“It’s not yours, obviously.” Lydia stood up. “I’m so sorry Alec. I’ve been seeing Michael behind your back. I wasn’t careful. I’m so sorry.” The young blonde started to sob.

Alec approached her and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay.” he whispered against her hair.

“No it isn’t. I ruined everything. My parents will be so disappointed if they find out I’m pregnant with someone else’s baby. Our sacrifice would have been for nothing. I’m so sorry.” Lydia continued to cry against Alec’s chest. “Your parents will be angry too. They’ll never trust us with the company...ever.”

Lydia was right. Their parents find out about this, everything would be ruined. Their marriage and sacrifice would have been for nothing. Michael was from a very different social group. Her parents obviously didn’t want her dating someone that wasn’t as rich as them. Although Lydia was heartbroken that she couldn’t be with the love of her life, all she still wanted to do was make her parents proud and show them they could trust her with the family business. She wanted their approval.

Alec had agreed to marry Lydia for some of the same reasons. You see, Alec was the oldest of four siblings. The family business was founded by his grandfather and was later handed over to his father Robert and his mother Maryse. Alec knew how important it was to his parents for the tradition to continue. He was next in line and knew he had to be ready. Had to show his parents that he would not fail them. 

Because of those reasons, Robert and Maryse have been acting like Alec never came out to them a few years ago. It was just better if they ignored that very important detail about Alec. (Minus Izzy and Jace who just wanted their brother to be himsef.) For those same reasons, Alec proposed to Lydia, knowing it was the best way to prove to his parents that he was ready to handle the responsibilities of the business in the future.

There was so much on the line. It couldn’t be known that Lydia was pregnant with another man’s baby. “They don’t have to know it’s not my baby.” The words came out if his mouth before he could even think.

“What?” Lydia pulled away and looked at her husband in confusion. 

“There’s too much on the line, Lydia. We both know they can’t know that baby is not mine so let's just….pretend that it is. I don’t know what you’ll say to Michael but…”

“You’re right.” Lydia agreed too easily. “I’m gonna break Michael’s heart.” the blonde started to cry again. “But we have no choice. I’m sorry.”

As Alec wrapped his arms around Lydia again, Magnus came to mind. What was he going to say to Magnus? Alec already knew that Magnus hated the situation they were in and this news would devastate him. There was no way Magnus would want to continue see him secretly after knowing about Lydia’s pregnancy. Alec didn’t know what to do. “We’ll tell everyone tomorrow?”

Lydia nodded.

\---

“Big brother, this must be something huge if you’ve gathered everyone here.” Izzy commented. She was just as curious as everyone else in the living room. In the back of the brunette’s mind, she was kind of hoping that the couple came to their senses and realized the marriage was a mistake.

Alec and Lydia had gathered both of their families to tell them the news. The married couple stood in front of everyone. You would think it was horrible news considering the looks of sadness in their eyes.

“Just say it already. You guys are starting to worry me.” Maryse announced, with a glass of wine in her hand. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Alec finally replied. “It’s the opposite actually.” he looked over at Lydia. Her eyes were still a bit puffy from the night before but not that noticeable. 

Lydia smiled as much she could. “I’m umm…” she hesitated a bit. She looked over at her parents who were smiling at her. “I’m pregnant” the blonde finally said.

The living room exploded in cheers and congratulations. Alec tried to ignore the look of confusion Izzy and Jace were giving him. He knew he was going to be bombarded with questions later and he certainly was not looking forward to it.

To avoid his siblings, Alec was able to sneak off when all the celebrating had died down. He had texted Magnus, asking him if it was okay to come over. Magnus immediately said it was okay he was on his way there now. He knew he couldn’t keep Lydia’s pregnancy from Magnus at all so he decided to tell him as soon as he could.

\---

Magnus stared at the dinner table with satisfaction. Alec was coming over so he decided to cook dinner and surprise him. He also thought it was a perfect time to have the talk he’s been wanting to have. He knew the conversation wouldn’t be all too pleasant but he was hopeful that everything would turn out okay. The doorbell rang and he gleefully went over to answer it.

“Hey you.” Magnus greeted.

Once Alec stepped inside, he pecked Magnus’ lips. “Hey”

“I made us dinner. Hungry?” Magnus laced his fingers with Alec’s as they walked towards the living room.

“Yeah that sound great. Can we talk first?” Alec pulled Magnus to sit next to him on the couch.

“Sure, is everything okay?” Magnus grew concerned. Alec had a very conflicted look on his face.

“I don’t know where to start….” Alec sighed and closed his eyes momentarily.

Magnus suddenly felt something at the pit of his stomach. This was bad. He could feel it. “Just...say it.” his voice was laced with fear and concern.

“It’s Lydia. She’s...pregnant.” Alec said barely above a whisper.

Magnus sat there, trying to register Alec’s words. “I-I don’t understand “ Magnus started. “It’s not yours though, right? I-I mean, it can’t be yours. You are…it’s not yours.” He said more matter-of-factly.

Alec wanted to tell him that it wasn’t but the words just wouldn’t come out. 

His silence was giving Magnus the answers he desperately didn’t want to hear. “No…” he whispered and let go of Alec’s hand. “It’s not yours. You...you told me you didn’t love her!” he started to raise his voice. “You don’t love her, Alec. You don’t love her so that baby can’t be yours. It’s not yours!” Alec still wasn’t saying anything.

Maybe it was better if his lover thought the baby was his. Just like Lydia’s parents would never accept Michael, his parents would never accept Magnus. Alec knew that Magnus deserved better. He deserved better than him. Alec would only hold him and his life back. It would be a relationship filled with secrets. The relationship was already like that and he could see how Magnus was struggling with it. It would not be the type of relationship Magnus deserved long term. A relationship where they could go out in public, go on dates, and be shown off is what he deserved and Alec couldn’t give it to him.

It was better if Magnus hated him and pushed him away. It would be so much easier for Magnus to move on and find someone better. 

 

“Please say something!” Magnus’ dark eyes were glistening with tears. He felt a lump in his throat he just couldn’t swallow away.

“I’m sorry.” Alec finally said.

Magnus tried to wipe his tears away. “You told me you didn’t love her. You lied to me!”

All this time, it was all a lie. Alec swore he didn’t love Lydia but he lied. He had to love her. Why else would he sleep with her and get her pregnant? Magnus couldn’t believe he fell for such bullshit. He was just a boy toy to him. “Get out.” he sniffled.

“Magnus…I’m sor-”

“Just get out” Magnus wrapped his arms around himself. “I don’t want to see you ever again.”

Alec felt defeated so he slowly made his way out of the apartment. When Magnus closed the door behind him, they both leaned against it, the tears freely running down their cheeks.

Both men completely heartbroken.


End file.
